one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Martian Manhunter vs Perfect Cell
Season 2 comes to a ground-breaking finale as DC's last Martian superhero takes on DBZ's biological terror of the future! The Interlude Within the halls of the Watchtower, a certain green superhero was having a chat with one of his fellow superheroes. 'You should at least bring some backup the next time you plan an assault on a criminal stronghold.' J'onn J'ozz said to Batman. 'You know damn well that I prefer to take on Gotham's crime lords by myself J'onn.' The Dark Knight replied back. Martian Manhunter sighed. He knew arguing with Bruce would get nowhere so he said farewell and approached the Justice League supercomputer. Cyborg was rapidly typing, searching for any major problems the Earth below the Watchtower would have at the moment. A news reporter's face appeared on the screen. 'As you can see Michael, we have what appears to be a strange blue wormhole above Metropolis. We can confirm that it is in fact sucking objects and people into itself!' The news reporter said. 'I'll handle this.' J'onn said to Cyborg and he was teleported to Metropolis. J'onn appeared on top of a building, the blue wormhole right just a few blocks away. He folded his arms and stared in thought. If it's a wormhole, then something must be creating it or channeling it to appear here. J'onn wondered as he floated up and made his way to the wormhole slowly. If that's the case, then I should go through it and find the culprit. 'Be careful J'onn, if science is right then that wormhole will deposit you somewhere far from Metropolis, maybe another dimension entirely.' Cyborg contacted him on his earphone. 'Copy that Victor.' Martian Manhunter replied back and then flew through the blue wormhole. True to Cyborg's prediction, J'onn emerged out of the blue wormhole into an unknown place. It was city, much like Metropolis, but it was definitely somewhere different, made apparent by the bizarre, absolute quiet of the city though the Moon shone in the sky which provided some relief to J'onn. This doesn't feel right. Even if it's in another dimension, the city below me should be making noise. The roar of engines, the occasional breaking of a bottle. All absent. Very strange. J'onn thought then flew around the city to try to find anything. Anyone. He scanned the city below yet saw no people, cars or brightly-lit office building windows. Nothing. Eventually he saw something that made him sigh with relief. It was a pub, it's windows pierced through by lights. He touched down near the pub but didn't enter. He heard people having conversations inside. 'Thank goodness, there are inhabitants. But where are the other things that wormhole sucked up? Shouldn't they be here as well?' He wondered. J'onn didn't enter the pub and instead flew back up. He didn't want to disrupt the patron's joyful night by making a sudden appearance. Besides they're probably the only inhabitants of this dimension and they would know that too. He wondered. Far from him was another green being. It/he hovered above the city and observed it's/his surroundings. 'Hehe. Perfect! Just the place for my tournament!' The monster, Perfect Cell, said as he opened his palms and fired a large Ki-blast. J'onn already heard the monster's voice and had flown to the source of the noise. He had bore witness as the monster was about to blow up an office building and flew in to intercept it. It made contact with Martian Manhunter, though Perfect Cell didn't know until the smoke cloud of the Ki-blast's collision parted to reveal the green-skinned superhero with his arms folded, his face stoic as J'onn flew up to greet the would-be destroyer. Perfect Cell frowned and pointed at Martian Manhunter. 'And who are you?' He asked in a sly voice. 'I am Martian Manhunter and you will face the consequences of your actions' J'onn replied back. They stared each other down in silence. Perfect Cell broke it by laughing evilly. Then he fired another Ki-blast to which Martian Manhunter responded by phasing through the attack and punching Perfect Cell down into the ground. The green monster crashed through a rooftop and cracked the street. Perfect Cell stood up and saw Martian Manhunter landed away from him. 'Pathetic! DIE!!!' He powered up and then flew at his opponent. The Melee Get ready to brawl!! FIGHT!!!! (60 seconds) Perfect Cell flew straight through Martian Manhunter who had phased himself once again. Perfect Cell crashed into a nearby building the flew right back at his opponent only to catch an uppercut. Martian Manhunter elongated his arms to barrage Perfect Cell with elongated punches then slamming him down into the street. He flew over to his opponent and used his Heat Vision to push Perfect Cell even further underground. An explosive wave from Perfect Cell interrupted J'onn's assault as it pushed into the air. Perfect Cell flew upwards and threw a combo of punches and kicks. The blows pushed Martian Manhunter back and a Kamehameha forced Martian Manhunter into a building, shattering windows and crushing tables in the process. (50 seconds) Perfect Cell didn't give his opponent time to recover as he fired Ki-blast after Ki-blast, peppering the inside of the office building. Illusions of Martian Manhunters rushed in at Perfect Cell who folded his arms to block. The illusions passed through him as the real Martian Manhunter roundhouse kicked him, catching the monster off-guard. He rushed in for more attacks, but Perfect Cell teleported behind the Martian and got the drop on him, striking with kicks and an aerial slam. The attack sent Martian Manhunter hurtling towards the ground. Perfect Cell flew after him and grabbed him, grinding the Martian's face against the hard pavement as they descended. (40 seconds) Martian Manhunter phased once again and Perfect Cell smashed his hand into the ground while trying to grind his enemy's face on the pavement. He jumped back in surprise as Martian Manhunter uppercutted him from below. The Martian phased back down through the ground as Perfect Cell attempted to grab him, reappearing behind the monster and giving him a double axe kick. The flank attack sent Perfect Cell flying to a shop, crushing wares and glass. Perfect Cell retaliated by levitating metal poles and glass shards, sending them at Martian Manhunter as projectiles, keeping his enemy busy while Perfect Cell powered up then teleporting behind the Martian as the he destroyed a metal pole with his Heat Vision. Perfect Cell threw multiple punches before punting him into the air. (30 seconds) 'You're done!' Perfect Cell cupped his hands and charged up. 'KAMEHAMEHA!!!' He then blasted a Kamehameha at Martian Manhunter. The Martian saw the Ki-beam coming at him and so he pushed the beam back with his Heat Vision. Their Heat Vision-Kamehameha clash came to a sudden end when Perfect Cell teleported behind Martian Manhunter and used his tail to tar a chunk of his opponent's right leg, absorbing it and healing himself. He then flew at the Martian and punched him down, seeing him crashing off multiple building rooftops and finally crashing landing near the pub he saw before. A young man in a black leather jacket came out of the pub door and saw J'onn come to a grinding halt on the pavement. (20 seconds) Perfect Cell saw the other person and used his tail in a attempt to absorb him and gain more power. The tail tube covered half of the jacketed man much to Martian Manhunter's dismay. And much to both green fighter's surprise, the young man set his entire body on fire, repelling the absorption attempt. 'Argh!' Perfect Cell patted his tail as he saw the inside completely burned black. What he failed to see was the young man charging up a fire blast and then unleashing it on Perfect Cell. The attack actually pushed Perfect Cell back and Martian Manhunter flew at him, grabbing him for a trip to the air. Once in the air, Martian Manhunter punched him in the face angrily and then teleported both of them, vanishing mid-air without a trace. (10 seconds) They both reappeared on Mars and they both broke off from each other. Martian Manhunter phased through a punch and retaliated with an uppercut. Then he transformed into Perfect Cell and punched the real one twice before turning back into himself and uppercutting Perfect Cell high into the air. Martian Manhunter then enlarged himself into the size of a 20 foot giant and grabbed Perfect Cell with one of his hands then tossed him into space, followed up by a powerful Heat Vision. The force of the toss and Heat Vision sent Perfect Cell all the way to the Sun, melting the monster on the spot. KO!!!!! The Aftermath and Preview Martian Manhunter reverted back to normal size and then teleported himself back to the 'New World.' He appeared on the rooftop of a building and looked around. J'onn heard a voice and looked down. It was the young man in a black leather jacket. He was looking up at J'onn. 'You have my thanks friend.' J'onn said from his high vantage point, his cape waving in the air from the wind. 'You're welcome! But who are you?!' The young man asked. Before he could get an answer, a grey-haired man in purple pants came out of the pub. 'Who are you talking to?' The grey-haired man said to his friend. The young man turned around. 'That guy up there!' He said pointing his finger up to Martian Manhunter. 'What guy?' The other man asked. The young man turned his gaze back to Martian Manhunter. He wasn't there. 'What the-' He frowned. 'I think you're a bit tipsy, so let's go back inside.' The other man put his arm around the young man and led him back inside, much to the young man's confusion and protests. J'onn unturned himself invisible, reappearing on the rooftop. He smiled and then flew away to investigate more of this 'New World.' In a dark room, the being responsible for the inter dimensional blue wormholes was scratching his/her/it's chin, observing the battles that had occurred in 'his.her/it's' 'New World.' Whatever the being was, it laughed and backed away from the multiple monitors littered around the dark room. 'Hmm. That was quite the show.' The mysterious being said. All across the monitors, different places and areas in the 'New World' were seen. At different times, blue wormholes appeared in these areas and spilled out even more people and other beings along with the occasional objects that were sucked along with them. 'I'm gonna take a break. After all it's not like they can escape!' The being laughed and walked away from the monitors. In one monitor, a blue robot was seen blasting away at a white being who retaliated with bombs. Already the environment around them was in ruins. The Result This melee's winner is... Martian Manhunter!! (Plays Opening Theme, Justice League the Animated Series) J'onn J'ozz: A monster such as you deserves no mercy. Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:Aliens Category:'Dragon Ball Z vs DC Comics' themed One Minute Melees Category:DC comics characters Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed One Minute Melees Category:Heroes Category:Hero vs Villain themed One Minute Melees Category:Anti-Hero vs Evil themed One Minute Melees Category:Season Finale Category:'East vs West' themed One Minute Melees Category:TheOneLegend Category:One Minute Melees with Music